The present invention relates generally to file systems, and more particularly to a file system in which file management is performed via a mark sheet instead of a keyboard.
In a conventional electronic file system, each document to be filed is scanned and stored as image data in a file medium, such as an optical disk, in the file system. Then an operator registers a catalogue data: such as a file name, a file attribute, and file directory, etc., for each document, in the file system, via a keyboard, in order to manage the file. However, a user who is not used to operating a keyboard often tends to avoid using the keyboard, and thus the useful electronic file system is seldom used.